


Staying Warm

by BoxedWine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of not exactly enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedWine/pseuds/BoxedWine
Summary: I could lie...or I could just tell you straight up that I wrote part 1 as an excuse for the smut in part 2. ;)You don’t know how this mission went so wrong. You aren’t even an actual Avenger; you work for Tony, help out with their PR problems, and went along on a seemingly simple mission in order to document it. Now you’re trapped in the middle of nowhere with Bucky Barnes, who is not happy you came along.





	1. She Shouldn't Be Here

You strap yourself in on the quinjet and look around. You’ve never been on it before and watching the Avengers board and do final weapons checks is pretty exciting. Sam gives you a toothy smile and you smile back. When Tony first hired you, Sam was the first to befriend and you, and thanks to him, you ended up getting to know the whole team very quickly.

Steve steps on board and waves at you. He’s followed by none other than Bucky Barnes who makes your stomach clench and palms sweat. Nothing like a professional who gets turned into a middle schooler by the presence of a co-worker. You focus on your laptop and the piece you are writing about this mission to shut down one of the world’s biggest HYDRA-affiliated illegal arms dealers. He’s not much for keeping a lot of people around, though, so taking him out with his minimum crew should be nothing. You sneak glances at Bucky a few times and he nods at you when you accidentally make eye contact. 

Clint takes the controls and the team is airborne. Sam takes the seat across from you. “Take a picture, y/n,” he says and flexes. “You can caption it, Sam Wilson prepares to open a can of whoopass.”

You laugh and go back to your computer screen as Wanda takes the seat next to you and opens her book. You can make out Steve and Bucky having an argument near the cockpit, but only bits and pieces.

“...shouldn’t be here.” Bucky snaps.  
“Tony wants...public relations nightmare...help us…” Steve is saying back to him.  
Tony gets involved. “Simple mission...no big deal…”  
Bucky looks livid and he gets louder. “...endangering...mission...bringing Y/N is an idiotic move.”

You feel yourself go red in the face. What the hell is his problem? How would you endanger the mission? You clench your fist and try not to let on that you heard. Bucky storms past your seat to the back of the jet. 

After about an hour, you get up to use the bathroom in the back. Bucky is leaning against the wall near the door staring at the ceiling. You clear your throat to get his attention.

“Everything okay?” you ask tentatively. He looks at you, then looks away quickly.

“Fine,” he replies gruffly.

Oookay then. You finish up quickly in the bathroom, but stop again when you see he hasn’t moved.

“You’re clearly pissed that I’m here. I have no intention of interfering with anything if you’re worried.”

“It’s fucking ridiculous that Tony would bring a civilian on a mission for any reason, much less for some goddam PR bullshit. You shouldn’t be here,” Bucky snaps.

You cringe and cast your eyes downward. “Sorry you feel that way.” You suck in a breath and lift your chin up to try to regain your pride. “I’ll stay out of your way since you’ve got that whole Winter Soldier reputation under control with the media.” His mouth drops and you storm back to your seat, where you slam your laptop closed and stare straight ahead. Sam raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. 

Clint informs everyone that the team is 20 minutes out, and they start to prepare for landing. You will be staying on the quinjet with Bruce as they don’t expect this mission to require the Hulk. 

You gasp when the jet’s alarms begin to blast. “Something is incoming!” Clint yells. The jet shakes violently. A second blast rips a hole in the side not far from where you are seated. 

“We’re going down. Everyone grab a pack and go. Grab what weapons you can!”

“How the hell did they know we were coming?” yells Natasha.

“Let’s worry about that when we aren’t falling out of the sky, huh?” snaps Tony. He activates his Iron Man suit and starts making sure everyone else has a pack on, with the exception of Sam, who is pulling his suit on as quickly as possible, and Wanda. The plane takes another hit as Clint fights to keep it in the air. 

“You two need to go ahead and figure out where those shots are coming from,” yells Natasha. “Go! We got this!” 

Tony and Sam take off. “I’m going to back them from the ground,” Bruce yells before he jumps through the hole and hulks out. 

You are in full panic mode. Wanda is trying to put your pack on you but you just keep saying, “I’ve never done this! I don’t know how!”

Clint abandons the controls. “Okay, we gotta go now. There’s not much I can do at this point.”

Bucky comes up behind you and forces the pack on you. “You can do this. You will be fine.” You nod but don’t believe him. “Go guys. I’ve got her.”

Clint and Natasha jump and Wanda flies after them. Steve hesitates until Bucky leads you to the opening and practically pushes him out. You are shaking violently with fear, but trying to do as he tells you. The jet jerks again as the fire causes another small explosion and you are thrown into Bucky’s chest.

“Shit!” he yells. “Just hang on to me okay? I’ve got you and I promise not to let go.” He holds you tightly to his chest and wraps his metal arm around you, as you wrap your arms and legs around him and bury your face in his thick jacket. He hurls both of you out and away from the plane.

You feel the two of you free falling, then the jerk of the parachute opening. He wraps his arms around you tightly and pulls you up higher on his body. “I need you to wrap your arms and legs around me as securely as you can because I’m going to be steering this thing away from the trees. Hang on to me. You will NOT fall. I will NOT let you. I promise,” he yells to you.

You hold on for dear life and keep your face buried in his chest. You can feel his arms maneuvering the controls. In the distance you hear the crash and explosion of the quinjet. It feels like forever before Bucky finally hits the ground with his feet, but he’s off balance from you hanging on to him and he topples over backward, keeping himself underneath to cushion your fall. You can’t bring yourself to look up from his chest. He wraps his arms around you, and says soothingly, “You’re safe. We landed. It’s okay now.”

You slowly lift your head. You’ve landed in a clearing in the snow-covered forest. Now that the shock has worn off, the cold begins to bite through your sweater. Since you were never going to get off the quinjet, you aren’t dressed as warmly as the others and didn’t even get the chance to grab your jacket before you jumped. 

You nod at Bucky, still unable to speak, but stand up slowly wrapping your arms around yourself. You try to hide how hard you’re shivering, but Bucky pulls off his coat and wraps it around you. 

You protest. “No, Bucky, you need the coat.”

“You need it more. I have more layers and the super soldier serum.” He looks at his communication device and realizes it is too badly damaged to contact the others. “Damn,” he mutters and slips it back in his pocket. He can’t use it to track the others, but he’s hopeful Tony’s extra safeguards are still in place and it can be used to to find them.

“We are way off course, and it’s going to be dark soon. You can’t be out here long, so we are going to need to locate one of the hunting cabins that are scattered around.”

You nod and follow him as he relies on his memories of the maps they looked at while planning the mission. You’re thankful you at least wore boots, even if they were meant more as a fashion statement.

You don’t know how long you’ve been tramping through the snow, but you are struggling to keep going. It’s just too cold for someone who isn’t enhanced or even dressed properly. You slip in the snow, but are determined to keep going. 

Bucky keeps turning around to ask if you are okay, and you insist that you are. You will not admit that you are struggling. I can do this, you keep thinking to yourself. But you also feel yourself getting weaker. You fall a couple more times and Bucky takes your hand to help you. The last time you fall, you fight as hard as you can to get up but just can’t.

“Oh my God,” Bucky murmurs. He adjusts his large coat to cover you as much as it can and he picks you up against his chest, where you snuggle in to the exorbitant amount of body heat he emits. “I think we’re really close to one of the cabins,” he says into your ear. “Hang on for me, doll, please.”


	2. You're A Damn Furnace

The gentle jostle of Bucky’s movements help you drift in and out of sleep. Even knowing he’s a super soldier, you are still kind of amazed at how unfazed he is carrying you through the woods and snow. 

“I see a cabin,” he says and you hum an acknowledgement before you fade out again. He kicks the door in and places you on the futon so he can dig through the chest that serves as a coffee table for blankets. He lays every single one he finds over you and begins to build a fire in the fireplace.

You are curled in a ball still shivering. The inside of the cabin is barely any warmer than outside, but at least there is no wind. As soon as Bucky gets the fire going strong, he drags the mattress off the cot in the corner and places it in front of the fireplace. Then he picks you up and sets you on it, still wrapped in all the blankets. He kicks off his boots, and kneels down. “How are you feeling?”

“Bbbbbetter,” you can’t get your teeth to stop chattering. Bucky lies down and gets under the blankets with you, keeping you between him and the fire. 

“Is this okay?” he asks. “My body heat can help.”

“God yes. You’re a damn furnace,” you reply, way too cold to be embarrassed over pressing your body against his. His arms wrap around you and his hands rub your back. Slowly the shivering subsides and you start to feel human again. Eventually, the small cabin reaches a decent temperature and you kick off a couple layers and remove your boots before lying back down and facing him.

“I’m sorry, Bucky.”

“For what?”

“For this. You’re stuck here taking care of me when you could be tracking down the others with no problem. You were right. I’m totally screwing up this mission,” you say.

Bucky sighs deeply. “You have nothing to apologize for. I was a dick on the plane and I’m really sorry. I was pissed at Tony, not you. But I did take it out on you. It was an asshole move and I hope you can forgive me.” He lifts your chin so you’re looking at him. “Tony should not have brought you. No matter how easy a mission seems, shit happens, like what we just went through. Plus-” he stops and seems to be considering his next words carefully. “I was extra pissed that it was you.”

“Why me?” Is he blushing? You think he might be blushing.

“I don’t want to see anyone get hurt, but I really, really couldn’t stand to see you get hurt. I know you probably think I’m an ass, but I like you. A lot. I really enjoy it when you hang out with us.” Bucky nervously bites his lower lip and looks at you. You move in just a little closer and he comes the rest of the way. Your lips meet and he kisses you softly. He pulls back slightly and searches your face as if to assure himself this is okay. You smile. 

“I never thought you were an ass. You’re reserved sometimes, but I actually think you’re pretty funny. And sweet.” You lean in to kiss him again. Bucky puts his hand on your cheek and kisses you back, his tongue prodding gently at your lips. You part them and he explores your mouth, while you run your hand from the back of his neck into his hair. You both sit up slowly and you climb into his lap facing him with your legs on either side of his waist. His hands move up and down your back, then slowly move under your shirt, caressing your lower back. 

You lean back and start to lift your shirt over your head. Bucky sucks air through his teeth in anticipation. Then you lean back propping yourself up by placing your hands on the mattress behind you. Bucky takes in your form in your lacy gray and black bra and can barely find words. After a few moments he places his hands on your stomach and runs them up over your covered breasts.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he says as he runs his hands back down to your stomach. He gently nudges you to lie down and he gets on his knees as he lifts you off his lap and sets the rest of you on the mattress. He starts to unbutton your jeans, but you shake your head and tug at his shirt. “I suppose that’s fair,” he says with a smile and pulls his sweater and under armour off at the same time, exposing his chiseled abs and massive biceps. He places his right hand where the metal meets flesh, and looks at you hesitantly. “I’m sorry-”

You cut him off. “You are incredibly sexy and I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.”

You see the confidence return to his face and he hovers over you, propped up on his metal arm. You run your fingers down his chest and abs and he shivers. His fingers return to the button on your jeans, then he slowly pulls down the zipper. He grabs the belt loops on your hips and drags your jeans down your legs slowly revealing your black lace panties, then tosses them to the side. 

“Oh, Y/N, do you have any idea how gorgeous you look?”

You smile and reach for the button on his uniform pants. Bucky makes quick work of tossing them aside. He’s down to his black boxer briefs and you run your hands over his thighs. “Do YOU?” you reply.

Bucky pulls you to standing and drops back to his knees. He presses kisses all over your stomach moving lower and lower. He nuzzles your slit over your panties and you moan softly. He urges you to take a few steps back until your back is against the wall next to the fireplace. Then he begins to slide your panties down tantalizingly slowly while locking his eyes with yours. He flings those to the side and without breaking his gaze throws your left leg over your his right shoulder. He parts you with his thumbs and presses his tongue against your clit. You gasp and jerk your head backward bumping it against the wall, which makes you giggle.

“I’m okay,” you gasp out. “Don’t stop.”

He snickers and puts his tongue against you again. He starts to circle your clit and you moan. Then it begins to slide back and forth from your entrance back to your clit again and you buck against his face. With his metal arm he urges your other leg over his metal shoulder, your body now supported by his shoulders and the wall behind you. You feel his tongue slip inside you and you start panting. In and out. In and out. Both your hands tug at his hair and he groans as his tongue speeds up. Your moans get louder.

“Bucky, I want to come on your cock.”

He stands up, now fully supporting your body, his tongue still working you. Then he lets you slide down his body.

“You’re definitely going to come on my cock. But let’s not limit ourselves,” he smirks at you.

You giggle as he lies down on his back on the mattress. You go to straddle him but he grabs your hips and guides you over his face. He takes a couple long licks from your entrance to clit, then focuses on your clit with little kitten licks. 

“Oh oh oh,” you gasp breathlessly and lean forward to take his cock in your mouth. With your hand wrapped around the base, you take the rest of him in your mouth, massaging him with your tongue. You begin to bob up and down as you near your climax on his tongue. Your pleasure becomes so overwhelming that you release him to focus on your orgasm. 

“I’m going to come, Bucky,” you moan. His cock twitches as he swirls his tongue more vigorously. Then you’re crying out, gasping, moaning, clutching at his thighs. You collapse on top of him, muscles like jelly. He gets in couple more licks, then presses soft kisses to the insides of your thighs. You slowly climb off and adjust your body to take him in your mouth again while he looks down at you. You swirl your tongue around the tip, then run your tongue along his vein. The sight of your lips wrapped around him is more than he can take. After a couple minutes, he pulls you up so you’re straddling him. You slide down his cock and moan at the stretch.

He reaches behind you to unhook your bra. His hands cup your breasts as you begin to ride him. “What the hell was I waiting for?” he moans. “God you’re even more amazing than I even dreamed.”

“You dreamed about me?” you ask breathlessly placing your hands on his chest as you move your hips faster.

“Doll, you’ve been in every fantasy I’ve had since the first time you showed up for a team dinner in that pretty blue dress of yours.”

You lean down and kiss him softly. He wraps his arms around and you and begins to thrust up into you. Then he rolls you both over and he pins you under him, holding your hands above your head with his metal hand and his flesh hand pulling your leg up so he can thrust deeper into you.

“Buuucky,” you moan.

“I love the way you say name, babydoll,” Bucky pants. “Are you close? I want to feel you come around me.”

“So close. Just like that. Don’t stop.”

The orgasm is so intense, you scream out Bucky’s name as you clench your legs around him tightly. Your arms strain against his grip above your head and your hips buck into him violently.

Bucky’s hips began to thrust more erratically now. “I’m going to come, babygirl. Should I--”

“I’m on birth control. Want to feel you.”

He releases your hands and you place them in his hair as you feel him thrust deep into you. Then he’s shaking, calling your name, and burying his face in your neck. Afterward he slides in and out slowly a couple times before completely pulling out. 

He places little kisses all over your face and strokes your hair out of your eyes before lying down beside you and pulling you close. 

“That was amazing,” he smiles.

“Agreed,” you say as you run your fingertips lightly over his chest.

He gets up briefly and returns with a small towel that he uses to clean your thighs. His face takes on a possessive look as he does so and then he lies back down, pulls the blankets over you both, and wraps his body around you.

“So, is this…” your voice trails off.

“A one time thing? Just sex?” Bucky replies. “I really hope not.”

“Good,” you say with obvious relief as you snuggle into him.

Other than the couple times Bucky gets up to stoke the fire, you both sleep peacefully through the night. 

***

The next morning you both wake with a shock to the sound of an engine outside and a voice yelling, “Bucky! Y/N!” Before you have the opportunity to do anything, Steve busts through the door.

“Are you guys ok-- whoa, whoa, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry,” Steve turns bright red and spins around as you hurriedly yank the blanket over your exposed chest. 

Bucky stands, pulling his pants on quickly and you pull the blanket over your head in embarrassment. 

“Um, so you guys are okay?” Steve asks the wall awkwardly.

You giggle under the blanket and Bucky replies with a smirk in his voice, “All good, Stevie. Better than ever.”

“I see that.” Steve says shaking his head. “Sorry about that, Y/N.”

“I was...cold so...ummm…”

“So you both ripped your clothes off?” Tony booms from the door. “You know...that’s a sign of late-stage hypothermia. Looks like we got here just in time.”

“How about you two get out of here and let my girl get dressed. We’ll be right out,” Bucky says.

Steve runs out happily and Tony snorts as he slowly pivots.

“This is going to make a hell of a press release, Y/N,” he says. Bucky walks over and pushes him the rest of the way out, shutting the door behind him. You jump up and start throwing your clothes on.

“Your girl, huh?”

Bucky blushes. “Sorry, I--”

You press your finger to his lips. “No, I like it. I think it will be the lead in my press release.”

You wink and he wraps his arm around you as he leads you out the door.


End file.
